This is a proposal from twelve investigators from the College of Engineering, the College of Arts and Sciences and Sargent College at Boston University requesting purchase of a replacement laser scanning confocal microscope. The instrument they?ve been using for the last 12 years has reached its end of service lifetime. Acquisition of the new system will allow users to continue their NIH funded research programs that depend on confocal imaging based experiments. With the addition of motorized XY position control, high speed and high precision scanning with hybrid/resonance scanning system and sensitive GaAsP photodetectors, data throughput will increase and interval time between samples will decrease allowing experiments not possible with the previous instrument. The users for the proposed instrument have a diversity of research foci. Their general aspiration in requesting the new instrument is to localize molecules, cells and tissues in 3 dimensions using fluorescence molecules and backscattered light. Specifically, we have users imaging: lab created artificial tissues, cell and tissue level mechanics and response to mechanical stimulation, novel tools to study brain function, unique imaging methods and probes, and intracellular signal transduction cascades. These approaches have been productive for these investigators in the past and the continuing availability of these techniques are necessary for continued progress on their NIH funded work. In this proposal, we describe the instrument we aim to acquire, the benefits of this particular instrument over others, provide a management plan for instrument use and cost recovery, and illustrate the institutions commitment to maintaining this resource. Overall the acquisition of this laser scanning confocal microscope will support projects focused on improving diverse aspect of human health and the treatment of disease.